


The Storm

by QuietWriter92



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Felicity is a hero, Future Fic, Gen, Moving On, Multi, The power of friendship, Tommy Lives! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunder rang through the empty club, and she felt a shiver run up her spine. It didn’t affect her as much as it had a year ago, but then agin the storm had passed, and although sometimes it might rain, she knew she wouldn’t drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last Arrow fic I post for now. Please let me know if you guys liked it! This is a future AU (incase Tommy being alive didn't give that away).

“Here.” He says pushing another shot towards Felicity. She looks at him with an incredulous look. _Did he really expect her to keep drinking?_

“I can’t drink anymore Tommy, I think I’m pretty drunk already.” She says slurring her words a little more than usual. She’s never been this drunk, but Tommy was someone she had grown to trust over the past few weeks. 

“Come on Felicity, one more drink!” Felicity smiled and shook her head. She pushed the drink towards Tommy instead.

“Fine” He said and took the shot himself. He cringed then smiled at her. “Home?” He asked. Felicity nodded and stood up, swaying a little on her feet. “Oh, careful.” Tommy said as he put his arms on her shoulders to steady her. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just, you know, drunk.” She laughed. They made their way outside where it had started raining. Felicity stood under the small roof, waiting for Tommy to hail a cab. Right before she got into the cab a rumbling came from above her, then, suddenly, lightning shot down in front of her. She jumped, the loud clap of thunder that followed, sobering her up. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tommy asked worriedly. He’d noticed she’d gone stiff and her eyes kept darting around as if she was waiting to see someone. Finally she met Tommy’s eyes. Sadness flashed in his eyes for a moment before he composed his expression. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She said shakily before getting into the cab. Tommy followed, a smile on his face again. They didn’t talk about it. 

They started doing this, going out and talking about their lives, a few weeks ago. It was a nice outlet after their busy lives. With all the superheroes in their lives they sometimes needed a few hours to themselves, to process what happened. They rarely talked about it though.

“Although,” Tommy would remind her, “you are kind of like a superhero so I think you should be excluded form the non-superhero club.” Felicity would scoff at his words and he would laugh it off. He didn’t tell her that he really did believe she was a hero. Usually Laurel would join them but “grabbing a few drinks” wasn’t really her thing. So they found other things to do, like boardgames. 

When they got to Felicity’s house Tommy walked her to her door while the cab waiting for him. 

“You sure you’re going to be all right?” He asked, concerned again. They were friends, and they trusted each other, but Tommy knew that she was still holding back. He knew her well enough. 

“Yeah, I’ll call you if anything.” She said, Tommy smiled and nodded, she wouldn’t call, even if she did need something. 

“Good-night, Felicity.” He said and she closed the door behind him. Felicity locked the door and took off her coat. She dropped her keys on the bowl in the living room and took off her shoes, leaving them in the hall. When she got to her room she had her hands in her hair, lightning hit outside and for a moment her room brightened, revealing someone standing right in front of the window. Thunder cracked outside and Felicity felt it inside her, breaking her. She hated thunder storms. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, I know how you feel about thunder storms.” The woman said from the window. She was no longer dressed as the hero Felicity knew her to be. She was just Sara now. 

“ I’m a little drunk.” Felicity said, Sara smiled and took her hands to pull her towards her. 

“I know,” she said, “Tommy texted me.” Felicity nodded as Sara led her to the bed. They laid down on top of the covers, their shoulders faintly touching. 

“There was a storm when it happened.” She said, her voice only a whisper in the dark room. Sara turned to face her, she looked like she was asleep, Sara began to run her hands through Felicity’s hair waiting for her to continue. 

“I remember how the lightning lighted the whole room for an instant and as soon as I saw him I knew,” tears began to slowly run down her face but she kept talking like they were not there, like she was outside of her body looking in. “He shouldn’t have gone in without back up, he should have waited for you or Roy or Digg.” Felicity took a deep, shaky breath. Sara pulled Felicity to her and rubbed her back. 

Sara’s own eyes threatened to spill the tears she was holding back, she didn’t want to break down in front of Felicity, she needed her right now. She remembered that day clearly. She remembered how she found Felicity with her head bent over Oliver, his eye closed, their hands clutching to each other. Sara knows something was said between the two of them that night but Felicity never talks about it. And no one ever asked her.

They fell asleep like that, holding on to each other. Sara was the only person Felicity trusted wholeheartedly now. She was the one who brought her out of her isolation. The one that keeps her fighting. The others help, but Sara is the only one who doesn’t have pity in her worry.

*

The next morning Felicity woke up with a horrible headache. She blamed the alcohol but she also knew it was the crying. She groaned as Sara held on to her tighter. 

“Go back to sleep.” Sara mumbled into Felicity’s hair. But Felicity couldn’t go back to sleep, her headache demand to be dealt with. Felicity carefully untangled herself from Sara and made her way towards the kitchen for a glass of water and some aspirin. After drowning her water she walked a little straighter to the bathroom to scrub the feeling of cotton in her mouth, possibly shower, she felt her hair, definitely shower. When she went back to the kitchen Sara was sitting at the table, the coffee pot groaning as it poured out the delicious concoction. 

“Morning,” Sara greeted Felicity. “how’d you sleep?” She asked.

“I’ve had worse.” Replied Felicity as she readied a mug for her coffee and sat down across from Sara. They settled into a comfortable silence as they waited for the coffee. Felicity heard her phone chirp, announcing a text, from her room at the same time the coffee was ready. 

“Give me your mug, I’ll pour your coffee.” Sara said standing up.

“Thanks.” Felicity said handing her the mug then she got up to her room. She had three new messages; two from Tommy and one from Thea, her’s being the more recent one. Tommy’s text were just to know if she was okay, _is your head killing you?_ And _Did you sleep?_ Both questions would seem normal to anyone else but Felicity could read what wasn’t there, the _how are you after the storm_ was a common text from him. 

She texted him first, _head’s not killing me anymore, everything’s fine, Sara’s here_. Then she moved on to Thea’s text. Her’s was just a simple word but it sat on Felicity like a giant weight. She didn’t know how to respond to her. She stared at the word for a moment longer, _Lunch?_ Lunch? 

Felicity didn’t answer right away, instead she walked into the kitchen with her phone in hand. 

“Thea wants to meet for lunch.” She says, it doesn’t sound like a question, but Sara hears it either way.

“Are you going?” Sara asks, handing her the mug with hot coffee in it.

“I don’t know.” She says sitting down, taking a sip from her coffee. “I haven’t seen her since…” She trails off and doesn’t continue. 

Its been three months _since_. She knows she should see her, talk to her, comfort her, in a way. She owns her an explanation, her own explanation. Felicity pulls out her phone and texts her back. 

“What will I tell her?” She asks, now worried and a little regretful of saying yes.

“I don’t know, just listen to what she says, she might need someone to talk to, someone who could understand. Also remember, she’s gone through this before, listen to _her.”_ Sara says. “I have to go, call, if you need anything.” Felicity nods. “I _mean_ it, _call_.” Sara says pointing at her, knowing she might not. 

“I will, I’ll call you tonight” Felicity promised. Sara left a few minutes later, leaving Felicity alone to get ready. The rain didn’t stop, but at least the thunder was over, for now.

*

Thea waited at her favourite restaurant for Felicity. She had been nervous to ask her to lunch since they really didn’t really know each other that well but she knew she had to. Thea patted her purse, subconsciously making sure it hadn’t run off. Finally Felicity rounded the corner and made her way to the table. Thea smiled, it felt odd on her face, it had been too long since she had smiled. 

“Hi, sorry I’m late.” Felicity said taking the seat across form Thea. 

“Its fine, I think I’m probably a little early. I wanted to get out of the house.” Felicity nodded, the Queen mansion must feel so empty now. Both women sat and talked about nothing in particular while they waited for their food. Small talk was Thea’s specialty, Felicity had learned to keep it going from her work as an EA. When their food arrived they lapsed into silence until the waiter returned to retrieve their plates. 

“The reason I asked you to meet me for lunch,” Thea began, Felicity could see so much of Moira in her, that strength and willingness to go on, Oliver had had it too. Both of Moira’s children had inherited her strength, Felicity almost smiled at that, “Was because I found a letter from him to you, I found one for me and a few for the others,” Thea then opened her purse and pulled out an envelope with Felicity’s name written on it. “I gave them to Roy to give out, but I wanted to see you so I told him I would give you your letter.” She said finally handing Felicity the envelope. 

Felicity hesitated before she took the letter, but didn’t open it, not there. 

“You meant a lot to my brother, he told me as much.” Thea said, never saying his name, not out loud anyway. Felicity looked up and met Thea’s eyes. She was crying. “At first I was angry that he was gone again, like it was some stupid joke. Like it was some big secret and he was going to come back to say he couldn’t have told me because he was trying to protect me.” Tears ran down Thea’s cheeks as she kept talking. “But then I found the letters and I didn’t want to believe it. Roy,” Her voice broke and she took a deep breath and cleared her throat, “Roy said he was there, but that you had gotten there first.” Felicity felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife, she _had_ been there, Felicity was the last person to see Oliver alive. “He told me everything. About the Arrow, about himself, about the others, he told me about you.” The knife twisted with Thea’s words. She wanted to apologise, but she didn’t know for what.

“I was with him,” Felicity began, her voice sounded shaky, she tried to clear her throat, “I was there when he…” She couldn’t say it, even after three months it still felt so recent, she could still see him, the light in his eyes going out, his voice barely a whisper, it was fuzzy and clear all at once.

“I know, and you have no idea how glad I am that someone was there with him.” 

“He said something before he…” Felicity cleared her throat, “He said -“ 

“I don’t want to know, unless it was directly related to me, I don’t want to know. That was between you two, and if you want to share it then I’ll listen, but otherwise, I don’t have to know. Keep that piece of him with you.” Felicity nodded and her lips tried to mimic a smile. Thea’s phone chimed, giving Felicity time to collect herself. She looked at the letter again. Her name was written in Oliver’s signature style.

“Tommy says everyone is meeting at his and Laurel’s tonight, he put a little party emoji, he told me to tell you, its at five.” Thea said bringing Felicity’s attention back to her. 

“Sounds good.” Felicity said, they didn’t go back to the previous conversation, instead they discussed a few more pleasantries and then departed, promising to see each other later.

*

When Felicity got home she tore open the letter and began to read.

_Felicity,_

_I hope you never have to see this letter, but if you are reading this then at least I can tell you one last time; thank you. Thank you for being by my side, thank you for bringing me back over and over again. Thank you for reminding me why I fight, thank you for being my partner._

_If you are reading this then it means I’m dead, and in case of my death, there have been a few precautions I have put in place, there is a safety deposit box at Starling National Bank with a revised Will. Walter knows where it is. Please do not argue with what I have left you, let me do this for you. I left something for everyone, Thea, Digg, Roy, Sara, Tommy, Laurel, and you._

_Please watch over Thea, I know she’s all grown up but she’s still my little sister. I’ve left a letter for her too, watch out for each other. Kick Roy’s butt if he hurts her._

_There is so much I want to tell you, I hope I get to one day. But the most important thing I want you to know is that I love you, Felicity. I love you so much, and I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh and smile everyday for the rest of your life, with or without me._

_You always believed in me, you believed in the Arrow. You saw me as a hero when everyone else saw me as a monster. But you were wrong, you are the hero. You are my hero, and the city is a better place because you are there._

_Love,_

_Oliver Queen_

When Felicity finished the letter she sank to the floor by her couch. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. She remembered him lying in front of her, dying. His voice had been weak but she heard him.

“ _I’m sorry I never told you, I love you.” He said, his breathing laboured, he reached for her hand and she held on to him. “Thank you for being my hero.” His grip loosened after that, and no matter how much Felicity called his name he didn’t wake up._

For a moment she felt his hand on her shoulder, felt the comfortable pressure of his hand on her. Felicity closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and got to her feet. She wouldn’t crumble, not anymore. She was going to live her life, and honour Oliver by continuing his work. His memory will live on through his friends. 

*

1 Year Later

“Digg, take a right in the next intersection and find the door with the keypad.” She said as she examined the screens. 

“Copy that.” Came his reply. Felicity watching him move around the office building. She heard someone trying to open the door and she quickly hid in the shadows. Her bow aimed, ready to attack. 

“I’m here, what’s the code.” Digg said, Felicity held her breath for a moment until the door opened. 

“Hold.” She said into her ear piece. Signalling to Digg to wait. 

“Everything okay?” He asked as the person behind the door showed himself.

“Blondie, you in here?” She heard Roy call. Felicity rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind the book case. 

“Yes, I’m here! And I almost shot you!” She said before going back to the computer screen. She could hear Digg asking for the code again. 

“5-3-6-1-0-9” She said then quickly erased all the data from the computers.

“Got it.” Came his response. 

“Good, lets get out of here.” She said.

Once back at the foundry they gave Laurel the information she needed to make the arrest and they all settled into their areas. Felicity sat at her desk, downloading the rest of the information gathered while Roy and Digg changed into their regular clothes. 

“Night, Felicity.” They called as they went up the stairs. While her computers finished the download Felicity changed into her normal clothes. Her suit now put away with the rest of them. 

When she walked up to Verdant, now under Tommy’s management, she noticed it had begun raining while she was in the foundry. Thunder rang through the empty club, and she felt a shiver run up her spine. It didn’t affect her as much as it had a year ago, but then agin the storm had passed, and although sometimes it might rain, she knew she wouldn’t drown. 

**Author's Note:**

> So head-cannon for this fic:
> 
> 1\. Thea is now the CEO of QC  
> 2\. Felicity took up the Arrow's hood  
> 3\. Felicity isn't happy but she's getting there  
> 4\. Sara and Nyssa are traveling the world  
> 5\. Oliver's ghost still hangs around


End file.
